There's So Much More To Me
by The Rising Phoenix
Summary: Cindy was always an interesting character. I felt she was very layered despite her ditzy exterior. This is my attempt to expand on her character. First JTTOU One-Shot. Please Review! I hope you enjoy!


_**(A/N: Hey everyone. This is the start of some short stories here. This was one of my favorite shows growing up, and for nostalgic purposes, started watching it again on YT. I've requested "Just The Ten Of Us" to be a category in TV Shows, and as I wirte this, am pleased to see it now exists! Thanks Admins! Being as my muse woke up a bit, I've always been drawn to Cindy's character...I feel she is very layered, and not just the ditzy sister. I hope you enjoy. Please Review! ~TRP~)**_

 **Show** : Just The Ten Of Us

 **Title** : There's So Much More To Me (Inspired by Aladdin).

I was happy to get the radio job on my own, without the well-intentioned help or influence from my parents.

Now, all I needed to do was show my sisters that I'm more than what they think I am.

It was the following morning after my first night at the station.

I anticipate, yet dreaded the interrogation that would come, no doubt from my sister Wendy.

"So, you did get the job on your own after all?" Wendy asked, still in disbelief. My other sisters, Marie and Connie hadn't yet made a comment.

" _Yes_ , in fact, I _did_ get the job on my own, without Mom or Dad helping out...Well except when I quit. Which, _thanks_ by the way Wendy." I ended sarcastically.

What are you mad at me for? I was just trying to tell you the truth."

"Yeah, the truth that said you didn't have any faith in me."

"Wel,l how cou-"

" _Wendy_! Don't even think of finishing that sentence." Scolded our mother, sharply.

Wendy closed her mouth and looked down at her breakfast. She was slightly annoyed that she was interrupted.

"I think it's great that you got the job, Cindy." Said my sister Marie with a nod from Connie.

I rolled my eyes. "You two weren't any better, please."

A moment or two of awkward silence passed. I slammed my fork down.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I am smart, and can accomplish and be good at something?!"

"Nothing honey." my mom started.

"Not you and Dad." I clarified. I also did not want to be patronized or placated. I glared at my sisters. "And if it's something you can apply to yourselves, I don't want to hear it." I stated, not willing to hear hypocrisy right now.

Silence ticked by. My younger siblings, Sherry and JR were smart enough not to comment, and just stay out of it.

"I know what I can do, and believe me or don't believe me, Mom, Dad, I'm going to start trying harder in school. If Wendy can get As and B''s, then so can I."

"Honey" My dad started.

"No, Dad. If JR has to try harder than so do I. It's a double standard. I'm going to do what I can to start to bring up my grades. Starting today."

I glared at my sisters as I saw the smirks, and the coughs to cover up their laughter.

"Uh...Sure, Cindy, I think that's a good idea." My dad said, at first shocked, though sincerely.

"My game plan is no more mall for the rest of the week - it is only for weekends. And when I get home, if my homework isn't done from study hall, I will do it before I go back out to either do the radio show or sing at Danny's Pizza. _Before_ I have any fun - tv or otherwise."

"There goes your timing, its Friday."

Okay, so that hadn't occurred to me.

"Fine, no mall this weekend."

"You won't last." Wendy said.

"I won't know until I try -besides, even I know it won't happen overnight, but at least I can work to small goals that are achievable," I said. I downed the rest of my orange juice, finished my toast, and put both the glass and plate into the sink as I slung my backpack onto my shoulders and headed out the back door.

"Who is she and what has she done with Cindy?" I heard Wendy comment. I could hear my parents scold her, but stopped caring.

I no longer cared, but the truth was their words, comments, and attitudes hurt me. I remember feeling horrible after I realized I was only being used for that job at the fitness center simply because of my looks. I want to be more than that. I want to have some self-worth. I need that.

I'll show them what I'm made of, all of them.

I refuse to be the shallow, ditzy redhead.

The new Cynthia Ann Lubbock has arrived and she's here to stay.

 _ **(A/N: Please Review! ~TRP~)**_


End file.
